


Wild

by mythic0wings



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythic0wings/pseuds/mythic0wings
Summary: The light, it's blinding.[Loose novelization of the first free minutes of Breath of the Wild]
Kudos: 10





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome all! I've been reading fics (as one does) and this hung around in my head for HOURS asking to be written. I hope everyone enjoys and if you'd like more feel free to tell me in the comments!
> 
> As per me, this isn't beta'd because patience, what patience?

Light. 

Bright, white light pierces him, his mind. 

It's too bright. 

It rings in his ears it's so bright, consuming whatever has reached out to him. Something whispers (speaks, yells?) to him, calling out for him. 

But the  _ light- _

"Open your eyes." Feminine and strong, the whisper finally reaches his ears. Cutting through the ringing but only barely.

Finally - _ finally- _ the white light fades until it is swallowed by soothing blue.

"Open your eyes!" This time it fills his ears, his head.

He cannot disobey it.

Cool liquid coats him, submerged just below the surface, the blue light shining above him as his eyelids crack open. The strange liquid doesn't sting his eyes (should it?) but his lungs seize and burn in urgent demand. 

He reaches out, flails really, his fingers catching the edge of the shallow pool (basin?). His other hand braces on the bottom of the pool to heave himself up. Mouth dropping open to suck in haggard breaths, pulling himself to the edge. Pulling in air wrought havoc in the same lungs that so desired that air. His hair sticks to his forehead, his cheeks, his neck as he retches. Inhaling thin gasps of air between hacking up the same liquid he had been suspended in. 

It feels too long before his body no longer rejects the air he pulls in. Resting against the edge of the pool as the pain in his chest and lungs and abs eases into nothing. 

He's shaking (cold? Weakness?  _ Exhaustion? _ ) while he recuperates, half out of the pool that is slowly draining. Fingertips find raised grooves, dig in, and he's hauling himself up onto wobbling legs. His entire body feels heavy, strange, uncooperative. Climbing over the low edge of the pool nearly sends him into the floor. Wet slaps echoing in the cavernous space, flat and heavy. The falling droplets of water (is it water?) sound so much sharper in his ears in the absence of the voice that had awoken him. 

Stone chills the soles of his feet stretching right up to the organic, curved walls highlighted by more blue and striking yellow lights. The longer he looks around the more details and colors pick themselves out. Shivers crawl over his skin, odd tightening over his skin when fine hairs stand on end. 

He was awake, his eyes open, but…

_ Where was he? _


End file.
